Device manufacturers are challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing integrated circuits that offer quality performance. The recent trend in miniaturizing integrated circuits (ICs) has resulted in smaller devices that consume less power, yet provide more functionality at higher speeds. The miniaturization process has also resulted in stricter design and manufacturing tolerances. Pre-manufacture checking and testing are performed to make sure that a semiconductor device can be made and will function as designed.